


Baron's Betrayal, Rebirth, and Finding Siblings

by Arytra



Series: ABC Pets Universe [4]
Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Discussions of death, Families of Choice, Gen, Kendrix is the sister Mack needs, Kendrix just attracts family like a bee collects honey, Mostly Fluff, Spoilers for both series, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Several one shots on Kendrix and Mack's growing friendship and becoming chosen family.
Relationships: Mackenzie Hartford/Dax Lo, Rose Ortiz/Veronica "Ronny" Robinson
Series: ABC Pets Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768318
Kudos: 4





	1. Everyone Else was Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal
> 
> Summary for the first story: After the end of Operation Overdrive, Adam reaches out to get help for a recovering Mack which ends up in an awkward conversation that makes way for friendship.

A shadow was cast over him, blocking out the light as he tried to read. While he was trying to piece his life back together, Mack found that an easy break was just to read. Andrew had insisted that before they went on their next adventure, his son needed time to rest and recuperate which meant that the wealthy adventurer had bought his son a few books to enjoy. Mack knew, though neither Spencer nor his father mentioned it, that they also wanted him to actually work through everything that had happened though they were willing to take it slow.

He sighed and set the book aside. “No thank you, Spencer, I’m not in the mood for lemon… what the hell?”

He leaned backward, falling out of his hammock to which the intruder winced and helped him up. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, uh, not to be rude, but do I know you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No,” she assured him. “I’m sorry I startled you. I’m Kendrix Morgan.”

“Uh… okay,” Mack said, though only confused by this point. He tried to lessen it when he could see she was more than a little embarrassed.

“Your father talked to Adam about everything,” she started and then paused as if wondering where to go next.

“So you’re a therapist or something?” Mack asked and she shook her head.

“From what I understand, after Adam got the news, he called a man named Tommy Oliver who has been several colors, but red was the color that he needed to get into contact with Andros, who called Leo, who was my Red Ranger. Leo related what happened, Andros gave me a lift, and here I am,” she said. “They thought I might be able to help with everything.”

“No offense, but I don’t even know you. How can you help?” He demanded.

“I’ve died too,” she answered. “It just took me a little longer to get better.”

Mack seemed surprised by that before looking a little dark. “I didn’t exactly die. I was a robot at the time and…”

“Android,” she said quickly. “I would use the term android. You looked human, more like Data off of Star Trek, if you will except you were more advanced. Not that it matters to me what you were, really, and it doesn’t change anything. You still died.”

“And you’re going to tell me it’s going to be okay? That I’ll just get over it?” He demanded.

“I haven’t,” she said quietly. He looked over at her in surprise. “It’s not something you just get over. I have nightmares about it. It’s actually kind of comforting to know that someone else has gone through the same thing I have now. Even if it took around nine years. Especially since you died to save others too. It helps.”

Mack looked a bit confused at the woman in front of him, but he knew this might be the closest he’d find to someone who really understood. “I don’t suppose you were an android at some point?”

“No. I worked with machines though,” she offered. “I’m a science officer, actually.”

“You probably have more in common with Rose,” he muttered, reaching for his book.

“Your Pink Ranger, right? Probably,” Kendrix admitted, wondering if this really had been the best idea. She glanced at the book and smiled up at him. “Though, I do know that that book gets really good by the fifth chapter.”

Mack glanced at the book and then back at her. “You read Verr?”

“I preferred the Baron’s Betrayal, actually, but that one isn’t bad,” she answered. He grinned at her.

“Maybe we have more in common than I thought,” he said honestly. “Would you like to come inside? I have to remind Spencer to sweeten the lemonade, but he makes some great cupcakes. We could probably grab a few. If you’re not in a hurry, I mean.”

Kendrix glanced at the mansion and then back at him. Her friends had been encouraging her to take a vacation and she hadn’t been lying before when she mentioned it was sort of comforting not being the only one. “I think I can stay for a while,” she assured him. “So, you were the most recent Red Ranger, huh? How did that happen?”

“You’re trying to stay away from the android thing, aren’t you?” Mack asked and she blushed a bit.

“I am curious, but if it bothers you…” she started. He paused and then nodded.

“Maybe it’s time I started working past that too,” he answered. “You died?”

She nodded, accepting the change in topic, as they headed back. “There was this sword, the Savage Sword, that the villain at the time got. In the wrong hands, it was a dangerous tool and one that needed to be stopped. Cassie, a different Pink Ranger, and I tried to stop it but Cassie was hurt and it used her morpher as well. The others still weren’t there and we were running out of time, so I went in and destroyed the sword. It killed me in the process but everyone else was safe.”

“Wow,” Mack said, stopping for a minute. “That’s… wow.”

“What about you?” She asked. “They didn’t give me the details of what happened.”

“Our megazord got destroyed and a normal human could take him, so I did. We fought and I managed to knock the crown, most of his power, away but it didn’t destroy him. So, I shoved all the power I had into him, including my android part. It overloaded, badly. But… everyone else was safe.”

She gently put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Everyone else was safe,” she agreed. “Let’s go get those cupcakes and you can tell me about how you first got your powers.”

“Hey! How come I have to go first? How did you get yours?”

“I just pulled a sword out of a stone.”

Mack paused. “Your joking.”

“Afraid not.”

“Okay, you have to tell me about this…”


	2. Happy Birthday, Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendrix talked to a depressed Mack on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved over from livejournal

“How is he, Spencer?” The butler, while giving an air of not being surprised, nearly jumped at the voice behind him. He supposed it was because he was used to everyone in the house being loud and often calling him from down the hall that Kendrix’s quiet voice from behind startled him. Fortunately, if she noticed, she didn’t mention it.

“As well as can be, Miss Kendrix,” Spencer answered. “He hasn’t taken it well this year.”

“I got the letter,” she agreed. “I’ve never been to a birthday that was either for an eighteen-year-old or a three-year-old. If it hadn’t been Mack, I wouldn’t have been sure on a present.”

“I can assume that you chose a present for some one turning eighteen?” Spencer hoped and Kendrix shyly lifted up a small, rectangular, wrapped package. “Very good, Miss Kendrix.”

“Some of his friends were less sympathetic?” She offered and Spencer nodded.

“Ronny, Will, and Xander each got him a toddler toy in addition to an actual present, I’m afraid,” he answered and Kendrix winced. Of things that Mack was more sensitive over, being a former android was high on the list. That and sleeping but the second she could understand. She’d been afraid to sleep for that first bit of time as well. She clutched the present to her and nodded.

“Thank you, Spencer,” she said. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Miss Kendrix,” Spencer answered and turned in the opposite direction to finish the cake. Kendrix took a deep breath and headed into the room, sitting down next to him.

“Hey, Tin Man,” she said gently. “Your party is going to start soon.”

Mack kept staring at the window, clearing upset over the whole thing. After a minute, he turned to her. “Hey, Excalibur.”

She set the present to the side and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You’re eighteen. Not three.”

“Not technically,” he muttered and she shrugged.

“Well, that’s a technicality. Leo says I’m not allowed to base my life around them so neither can you. When the Sentential Knight brought you back, he made you look like you, not like a three-year-old,” she reminded him. He smiled at her.

“I didn’t think you’d make it,” he whispered and she shook her head.

“I nearly had to hijack Andros’ ship, but I made it,” she answered proudly before thinking for a minute. “Which is definitely the better scenario considering we broke the last one.”

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for coming, Kendrix.”

“You’re welcome, Mack. Here,” she said, handing him the present. “I think you’ll like it.”

He opened it, carefully tearing through the wrapping paper and grinning as he saw the top book. “His new book!” Mack said cheerfully and then frowned as he looked at the second. “But I already have this one.”

“Open it,” she said shyly. He did and his eyes widened. Inside was a page of writing finishing with the author’s signature as a heart felt signing to Mack. He looked at the information to see First Edition on the page and he looked at her.

“This is great!” He said enthusiastically. “Kendrix, how did you do it?”

“I had the copy,” she admitted. “Other than that, it was a matter of bribing T.J. into getting it signed for me. He said his name, your name, and the word present and the author was more than happy to help. Do you like it?”

“I love it!” He answered. “Thanks, Kendrix!”

She looked a little embarrassed but smiled back at him. “I don’t know if you’re interested, but Andros said that if he’s being a chauffeur anyway, he can let you come back to Mirinoi with me to visit and then drop you back off. As sort of a secondary present.”

Mack’s eyes lit up. “That would be cool,” he answered with a huge grin. After a minute, he sighed and looked at her. “So, I think we should probably head back to the party.”

Kendrix nodded. “Ready, Tin Man?”

Mack faked a groan. “Why’d I tell you that anyway? I knew I should have left out the part about my heart racing.”

“Oh, you enjoy it,” she teased. “Besides, your nickname for me isn’t even accurate.”

“Like I’d call you ‘Arthur’,” he answered with a slight snort. “And yes, I know it wasn’t the sword in the stone but it sounds cool.”

“Mack,” she said with a slight sigh, but then dropped it. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” he answered. He glanced down at the books in his hand, setting them down before heading into the main room. He glanced around and finally went over to play a round of pool with Will. His other guests gathered round, quickly choosing sides half-way evenly. Kira and Ronny playfully argued against Rose and Tori that Will was going to win while Tyzonn and Xander pitted themselves against each other in a discussion of which contender was the better player. Dax stayed oblivious to the fake fighting and cheered Mack at his side, causing the former android to turn a little redder which Kendrix noticed from where she was standing. She smiled to herself and turned to Adam who looked just as out of place as she did being so much older than the others.

“You’re a miracle worker, Kendrix,” he told her quietly and she smiled.

“No, I just know him,” she answered before looking at him seriously. “So, tell me what you know about Dax. I want to know everything.”


End file.
